


The Tale of Three Brothers

by VerySmallChild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Gaster Is Not The Royal Scientist, Medical Experimentation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallChild/pseuds/VerySmallChild
Summary: Dr Eacker is the current royal scientist of the underground. King Asgore has given permission to the royal scientist to study the three fallen humans, and use them in his research. If only the king knew what Dr Eacker intentions for the humans were, perhaps things would be different.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 18





	1. Freedom at last

It has been a full week since escaping the lab. Everything around the three brothers was damp, dank, and dismal. They were literally down in the dumps. Water swirling past their ankle, looking for anything that might be useful. It took a day to find this place, there was a small cave behind one of the piles of garbage, hidden from sight of monsters who would pass by. 

Inside the cave there were a pile of blankets, tattered and well used. Off to one side there were scattered items like crayons, damp paper, cardboard, and rubix cube sans found. There was a small blue satchel bag that wingdings carried with him, where he stored all of his needed items. Gold coins, some bandages, his journal that he brought from the lab, and drawing that Papyrus did. 

Papyrus for the most part stayed in the cave. His brothers didn't like it when he left. When they did he would have to hold one of his brother's hands so he wouldn't run off. Wingdings and Sans would only leave the cave when they needed food. One would keep watch to make sure they were not found, while the other searched through the trash. Some of the time Wingdings was too sick to leave, so when they could, they would stash food for the days they couldn't leave. 

But they couldn't stay here any longer. Wingdings would hear passing conversations while his brothers slept. If they stayed here they would be found. His magic that hid them would not last, he was weak, his body unable to sustain him. He already knew that an old turtle monster was already aware of their presence. He would leave out crab apples for them. Exclaiming loudly, they have gone bad, but he would never put them in the bin. He would always put them in a box beside the bin. After the third time he did this, Wingdings became suspicious. He couldn't understand what the turtle monster was doing, perhaps this was a trap that they were falling for.

Wingdings tried very hard to avoid being sick near the brothers, not wanting them to find out the cause. But sans was smart , he knew wingdings did what he could to prevent the doctor from hurting them. More often than not, Dings would take anything given to them, Sans knew because he would prevent anyone hurting papyrus, but that was before he met Dings . 

Sans low health would leave him sick for days. So when he saw that his older brother was ill he would do what he could to help him. Sans told him to “Get some sleep, I'll keep watch. We have no idea where we will end up when we leave”  
Grumbling slightly, Wingdings decided that getting a little of sleep wouldn't hurt. 

~~~~

The sterile environment of the lab surrounded him.   
“Dodge the attack 3W.” The doctor calls. Wingdings tries his best to dodge, but gets hit by one of the projectiles. “I can't. I'm sorry.”   
“Fight or die, you can't escape” Wingdings stood where he had fallen. Trying to fight back. The man who has controlled his life looming above him, his face obscured by shadows.  
“I will always find you 3W, never forget that!”

~~~~  
Wingdings woke up and immediately puked on the ground. Sans was beside him in an instant. “The lab, the lab is still there, inside my head.”

“Dings, it was just a dream. We got out, we are safe.” 

“We are not safe, not yet anyway. Wake papyrus up, we need to leave.” 

The walk was long. Sans held tightly to Papyrus’ hand so he couldn't run off. Wingdings kept watch for any potential threat as they walked. The air started to cool around them, the ground beneath them changed. None of the boys were wearing shoes, so it became a more noticeable difference as they walked. They stopped to wrap a blanket around Papyrus before moving on. 

“DingDings, where are we going?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“Why couldn't we stay in the watery place? I liked it there.”

“Because it wasn't safe, we need to keep going-”

“But I'm tired, and my feet hurt.” 

“Suck it up Papyrus, we are almost there”

“Dings, hate to say it but, Paps kinda has a point. Also you don't know where we are going. Let's just find some shelter so we can rest.”

Wingdings turns around to face his brothers. He takes in their appearance, every shiver that courses through their bones, how exhausted they look. 

“Fine, let's head to the tree line, we might find something there.”


	2. The Awakening

The human skeletons are in usable condition, very little damage to the bones of the body. The three monster souls for this experiment have already been constructed. All is required to do is to merge the soul to it’s already existing body. 

The procedure was a success on all three accounts. The smallest is weaker than I would like but his magic output is exponentially deeper than the others. I have put two of them together and kept one separated to see if it will affect their training and obedience levels. 

~~~~

The subjects are waking up, they appear alert and wary. The two that are together seem curious of the other, their approach of the other is slow, perhaps it is to see if the other is a threat. They are now standing in front of each, eye lights glowing the colour of their trait. After confirming that they are safe in each other's presence they begin touching and holding each other. They are getting attached quite quickly. 

The one that was separated is quiet, he is walking around his cell, observing the door, checking the steel paneling, pulling on the screws. He has figured out that the screws are the weak link in his cell, already forming a magical construct, he uses the bone to pick at the object. This cannot be allowed to continue. Entering the cell, he is suspicious of my presence. Good. he needs to learn there are consequences for his actions. 

~~~~

Each day one of the boys would be taken from their cell and strapped down onto a table. Their bones would be broken, never to be healed properly. They would learn to fight, to dodge, to kill. If they couldn't do what was asked, they would be punished. 

The next experiment would be conducted on the eldest skeleton 3-WD. After cutting through the sternum, there will be full access to the soul without the need to summon it . it will definitely be painful to the participant involved. Testing the durability of each subject is crucial towards my next set of goals, if the subjects cannot withstand this amount of manipulation, they will not survive the determination experiments. 

The results are in, both 3W and 1S can withstand the treatment. As it turns out, 2P is more fragile, he is mentally unable to complete basic tasks. I first considered scraping him to use for parts, but he seems like a decent bargaining tool against 1S. I wish to see what would happen if another human fell, would 3-WD respond to another counterpart, or is it too late to use someone against him. He does seem to have a lone wolf type of mindset. We will just have to wait and see.


	3. Snowdin Forest

The skeletons continued to walk towards the tree lines, they weaved in and out of the forest to be sure they were not followed. They found themself at the base of a hollowed out pine tree, with large roots that blocked off the snow. It seemed like a safe place to rest. 

Papyrus was the first to crawl in, he liked it. Wingdings got out the spare blanket he had stashed in his bag, and laid it on the ground so they were not sitting in direct snow. Papyrus shared the blanket he was wearing, hugging his brothers close. Wingdings let the two sleep, while he kept watch. He held them close protectively, not wanting the cold to touch their bones. 

When night fell, Wingdings decided it was best to search for food, he took sans and instructed papyrus to stay put. Papyrus whined, wanting to come with. Wingdings distracted him by giving him an easy task. “Papyrus, I need you to stay here and look after my bag, it is a very important job.” Papyrus seemed eager to comply, saying that he wouldn't let his brother down.

With that Sans and Wingdings headed towards the dimly lit town. They walked quietly down backstreets, and through alleyways. They eventually found themselves at the back of one building with two large bins. Wingdings and sans waited patiently until all lights in the building turned off before stepping out from the shadows. 

Quietly they lifted the lid, sans was boosted up into the bin with the help of his brother. Wingdings stayed on the outside to keep watch. Sans riffled through plastic bags, carefully avoiding the foul smelling bottles that might make too much noise when moved. Sans found a couple paper bags filled with all sorts of food, he passed each bag he found to wingdings, who happily approved of his brother’s findings. When they had found enough, sans jumped out of the bin. He was about to take his brother's hand when the bin lid slammed shut with a loud bang, causing the two boys to shriek. The lights to the building were turned on and the back door opened. The boys took off before the person could even form an attack. 

Sans and Wingdings ran, they ran all the way back to their hideout. They had been seen, another monster had seen them. This was bad. 

Papyrus was surprised to see them come back so quickly. " Did you find anything?" He asked. 

Wingdings tossed the bags he carried towards him. "Yea, but we can't eat all of it. It may be awhile before we can go out again."

"Why?"

"Because someone saw us." 

"Oh no, are they bad?"

"Everyone is bad, Papyrus."

"What! That's not true, what about the one who gave us the apples?"

“It was a trap, Paps. Like when the doctor would trick us… look we just need to be more careful next time.”

“Ok.”


	4. We Are Brothers

Wingdings remembered the first time he met the brothers. It was after one of the doctor's experiments that left him broken. The doctor looked tired, and threw Wingdings into the wrong cell.   
He couldn't move, he felt so weak, every inch of his body aches. Then he realized that he was not alone in the cell, the sound of rattling bones awoke him from his thoughts. He tried to look around but he didn't have the strength to lift his skull. He could feel something approaching him, stopping every step. Then he heard them. " be careful bro, he could hurt you."

"Brother shush, we can't leave him like this, um, I don't know, other brother, is it alright if I heal you?"

Was this loud voice addressing him? was he 'other brother,' Wingdings tried to move again so he could face the voices but it hurt too much. Crying out in pain, he was met with a small skeletal hand on his shoulder.

"Try not to move just yet." Green surrounded his vision, the aches in his bones lessened, he was finally able to move. 

Wingdings looked up and saw two small skeletons. Panic consumed him. He quickly rolled away from the one healing him. Summoning a cage of bones around him. As he cried. Sans was in front of papyrus now.   
Protecting his brother from the unknown skeleton in their cell, but when he just summoned a barrier to protect himself he realised that he meant no harm.

“What is he doing?”

“I think he is scared bro.”

“Scared of what?” 

“Don't know, but let's let him calm down okay.” 

The brothers sat in silence as the skeleton across from them rattled his bones. He looked up occasionally but never kept eye contact with them. When the lights came on all brothers tensed up.   
The doctor was at the door to their cell. He seemed surprised by Wingdings being there.   
The door opened and the doctor went straight to the caged boy. He dismissed the bones with a wave of his hand before grabbing Wingdings' gown, pulling him out. 

“How did you get in here 3-WD?”

“Ah- I h-hypothesize that you were too tired after my experiment to realise you put me in the wrong cell. It first accrued to me when the lights went out and I was met with noise-”

“2-P did you heal him? If you did then you will be punished..”

“No I did, I didn't want my brother near him until I knew he was safe.” 

“Ah, that explains why he is still broken, very well. When I have placed 3-W back in his cell, you will be coming with me 1-S. I think we could up the dosage of determination today.” 

Wingdings looked down to the small skeleton in pure horror. Determination hurt, it burned. He didn't deserve that. “Um, Can I take his place. It is my fault since I didn't realise sooner that I was in the wrong cell.” 

Sans and papyrus stood their jaw dropped. They were being protected. This new skeleton didn't want them to get hurt. The doctor glanced back at the skeleton in his hold, “Hmm, very well.” 

~~~~

The doctor was curious to see what would happen if he put Wingdings back in the brothers' cell.   
So a few nights later he did just that. Wingdings was a lot more conscious than he was last time. 

“Um doctor, this isn't my cell.”

“I know, but I wish to test something.”

Wingdings was placed in the cell. Papyrus was the only one awake. His arms wrapped tightly around sans, he seemed hurt. Wingdings’ back was pressed against the wall as he assessed the skeletons.   
Slowly he stepped forward. He reached out for papyrus' skull, carefully placing his hand on it. 

"Would you like me to heal him?" 

"Please. I am not strong enough to finish healing him." 

Wingdings moved towards the smaller skeleton and began healing. When the small skeleton looked better, he stopped. Wingdings stepped back against the wall again, giving the brothers enough room. When Sans awoke, he looked at Wingdings who was sitting in the far corner of the room.

“Brother, you woke up. I'm so glad. The nice skeleton helped me heal you. He is really strong.” 

“Heh, that's cool bro.”

Sans got himself out of his brother's grasp and slowly approached the other skeleton. Wingdings panicked and summoned another cage. Sans still approached and sat down in front of him.

“Hey, I am not going to do anything, just want to talk.” When Wingdings didn't lower the cage, sans sighed. “Well okay then, if you're comfortable, I'm comfortable. So… I figured that we are part of a series? I'm 1, my brother is 2, and you are 3. Do you know if there are any more of us?”

Wingdings shook his head. "No one else has fallen, so the doctor can't make more." 

“What?”

“You don't know, do you? Do at least know what we are made for?”

“We are weapons…”

“Yes, but what are we to fight?” 

“Don't know.”

“I see…”

Wingdings sat for a moment longer before he eventually grew tired. He dropped the cage of bones around him. He watched the small skeleton in front of him to see if he should keep it up but decided that it was safe enough to leave it down.

“Are you going to tell me anything, what are we fighting, why can't the doctor make more?”

“I don't think you want to know the answer to that.”

Why not? 

“Because it gives you a nasty feeling knowing, so it is best you don't.”  
The silence continues until papyrus joins the conversation. 

“I have a question, your number is bigger than ours, does that make you older?”

“No, our numbers have nothing to do with age, it was just the order we were created, S was made first, then P, and then me.”

“Wowie brother, I didn't know the other brother was so smart.” 

"Hold up bro, you should probably ask if he wants to be a brother, not just assuming."

"Oh you are right, um, would you also like to be brothers?"

“I don't see why not. I am WD, it is nice to meet you.”

“Ooooooh you have two letters that is so cool.”

The doctor found the three skeletons asleep next to each other. Wingding protectively holding them close. Hmm interesting.


	5. All you need is a friendly face

Grillby was woken up by a loud bang when he goes out to investigate he sees two small children standing there, before he can even say anything they bolt.   
“Wait-”   
Grillby is confused, what were two kids doing out by the trash this late at night. They looked like they had been sleeping in the snow for days but they were not dressed appropriately for this weather. 

~~~~  
The following morning grillby lets the dogs into the bar, they like to order some food before going on patrol. Grillby asks them if they had seen anything. 

Most of the dogs have never heard of anything like lost children, but Dogamy remembered   
Talking with Gerson about two kids that would take the apples he would leave out. 

“It is weird, after the third time he put apples out, the kids never took them. He hasn't seen them since.”

Making it their top priority, the dogs report back to captain Gerson 

“They are not causing trouble, but they are living on the street, they seem to be weary of strangers and are smarter than the average kid. If they are living in Snowdin it is only a matter of time before one of them gets sick. We need to try and get them someplace safe as soon as possible.” He sends the dogs back with a note. This is an order from your commanding officer, you are most likely the only one that might have a chance with interacting with them. 

Grillby first tries to help the little skeletons by leaving things at the door. Clothes, blankets, food that wasn't in the trash. He noticed some things would get taken whereas other things would be left. They would never touch the food given to them. They would take the blankets but not the warm clothing. They also would never make a mess after going through the trash, which Grillby was thankful for.

All he had to do was wait for the next time they went to search for food, perhaps he could talk with them, see if they are willing to interact with other monsters, try to familiarize himself with them. In the long run they might come to trust him. 

One could only hope.


	6. Label Your Tools

Determination felt like all your bones were on fire, it burned through the marrow, breaking and melting across your body. The screams that accompanied it were piercing. Ricocheting off the walls like an echo. No matter how much you cried out, the pain would not stop. When the searing pain finally subsided, you were left weak and broken. After getting thrown back into your empty cell, Wingdings realised he wanted his brothers. They would hold him and tell him that it was going to be okay. Wingdings didn't want to be alone anymore. He cried in his cell, calling out for his brothers, seeking comfort and love. But nobody came. 

Today was the day each brother was going to be labeled. One by one they were taken out of their cell, getting strapped down to the operating table. Two screws were drilled through the ulna on their left arm. Metal plates that had their ‘names’ on it and a barcode. Physically the bones healed, mentally they could not look at the plates that labeled them without being disgusted. Papyrus cried for days after he got his done. Sans and Wingdings tried their best to comfort him, but how do you comfort a child when you know that it is only going to get worse from here. 

Wingdings was in the testing room, he was tired. The doctor kept asking him to recite the monster doctrine. He knew it by heart, why did he have to keep saying it? He was sick of it. He would never have to use this, it was pointless to learn. He was just some trapped experiment. 

A phone rings interrupting his train of thought. “Dr Eacker speaking. What? Again. Okay I will be there shortly, it will be fixed as soon as i am done here..”

Wingdings knew what was happening, the doctor’s machine, the core, was malfunctioning. From what he could gather the cooling element was broken. The doctor was distracted, this was Wingdings chance. As quietly as he could he left the room. It was stupid that the doctor never thought to locked the door to prevent him from leaving. Wingdings knew the halls like the back of his hand, quickly but quietly making his way back to his cell. Sans was the first to see him on the other side of the door. 

“How did you-”

“Shh, give me a sec. I might be able to open the door. We could be free.”

“That would be amazing, hurry up, hurry up.” 

“Shh papyrus, I don't want him to hear us. “

“Yes because it would be bad if I found out what you were doing. 3-WD I thought you were smarter than this. Looks like now I have to teach you a lesson.” Wingdings shrieked when the doctor grabbed him by the wrists, holding him up in the air preventing his escape. 

“No, no. stop. I was so close to freeing them. Please, they don't deserve this.”

“Oh but they do, every bit of it. And you deserve everything I am about to do to you, and you know what I think your brothers should watch.” 

Wingdings was kicked into the ground, essentially breaking his ribs. Sans and papyrus screamed out, telling the doctor to stop. The doctor did not, it only got worse, his magic activated as he grabbed Wingdings hands, he screamed and thrashed around as the bones in his hands melted. He thrashed enough for the doctor to drop him. He landed on the ground with a thud. Crying out. The doctor brought his foot up onto the boy's skull, crushing it into the vinyl floor. His skull began to crack, splitting his skull open. The brothers all screamed for him to stop, he was going to die. Please stop. 

The doctor, finally happy with the amount of damage done to the boy, picked him up by his hospital gown, holding up to meet his eyes. “I hoped you have learned your lesson 3-WD.”

Wingdings dropped his head down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. He was taken to a separate room to recover.


	7. I Am Not Afraid Of Fire

They had run out of food that they stashed.  
Sans and Wingdings decided that they had to go out and get more, quietly leaving while Papyrus slept. 

Sans kept watch while Wingdings went through the bin, sorting through the food scraps, only taking what was necessary for this week. 

Grillby knew when they would appear, the subtle sounds of paper being shifted gave their presence away. Secretly he crept close to the door, opening it slowly. They were diligent, one keeping watch while the other searched for food. They couldn't be snuck up upon by anyone. 

Without alerting his presents he stepped out from behind the door and sat down on the ground, his clothes shielding him from the ground below. He sat and watched the two for a few minutes. Eventually his flames caught the attention of the smaller one. He summoned an array of bones protecting himself and the other. This alerted the one in the bin. He looked up and reacted. Jumping out of the bin putting himself between the elemental and his brother. They stood there. They just stood there watching the man on the ground. Eventually the tallest one spoke.

“You aren't trying to hurt us?” it was a statement, but with how unsure the child was it sounded like a question.

“No, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to help”

“Why?”

“Because, there are two children searching through the trash for food, which is unheard of around these parts. Do you need help?”

“No, we are fine on our own.” 

“Can I ask why you wont take the food I put out, it would be better than what you find in the bin.”

“Because you could have laced it with something. It is safer to just search for our own food.”

Grillby was taken back by the statement. This child was afraid that any food given to him would be drugged. Crap. This was bad. 

“Is it just you two out here?”   
The boys stopped, taking a step back. Reading their body language expressed they were fearful, suspicious, and angry. They did not want this man near papyrus. 

“Okay, wrong question. Um let me know if you ever need help okay.” 

The tallest child just nodded before taking his brother's hand and walking away. 

“Why did you talk to him?” Sans asked.

“Because he wasn't a threat to us, so I wanted to know what he was doing.”


	8. Seeking Help

When the boys returned, they found Papyrus face down in the snow. Reacting quickly they picked him up and took him inside, wrapping him up in all the blankets. 

When he woke, Wingdings asked what happened.   
“I was alone, so I went outside to wait for you to come back.” 

They tried to get him to eat but he couldn't keep any of it down for long enough. Eventually Papyrus’ body became weak, he was sick and not waking up. 

Wingdings told Sans to watch him, he would get help. He ran to the building with the fire man, and knocked on the door. The man opened the door looking outside. Wingdings took a few steps back.

“Hey kid, you need something?”

Wingdings looked back to the tree line, then back at the man again. The fire man stepped out from the doorway and Wingdings started walking, he turned back and waited for the man to follow. When Grillby realised he was being led somewhere, he followed without question, he thought it was strange for the boy to be alone, or even draw attention to himself by knocking. 

Wingdings led him to the hollow tree, upon seeing where the child took him made him disheartened, no wonder they were digging through the trash for food. 

“Oh dear, how long has he been like that?”

“2 days.” Grillby went to pick up Papyrus, but was stopped in his tracks when Sans reacted, he summoned a wall of bones. “Don't touch him!”

“Look, I want to help, he is sick and needs to get out of the snow. I promise I wont hurt him”

“Sans, he means no harm.” Sans dispelled the bones and allowed the elemental to pick up his brother. Grillby reached down and picked the boy up, Papyrus immediately responded by snuggling into the warmth. 

“Come on, let's get out of the snow. You two can rest on the couch in my living room.”

Wingdings ducked back in the hollow tree, putting on his blue satchel bag, before exiting and taking Sans’ hand. With that Grillby walked back to his bar, children in tow. He opened the door for them, and they hesitantly stepped inside.   
Grillby placed Papyrus down on the couch, leaving the room to grab blankets to cover the boy.   
“I don't think I have introduced myself to you yet. My name is Grillby, what are yours?”

“Wingdings, Sans, and that is Papyrus” Wingdings spoke, pointing to himself then his brothers, Sans did not seem to be in the mood for talking. 

“Go ahead and take a seat, I'm going to cook something to eat.”  
Grillby came back a few moments later with steaming bowls of spaghetti. The boys gave it a glance before Sans asked a heartbreaking question. 

“Is it safe?”

Yes, it is just plain spaghetti, nothing else. 

Wingdings still was the first to try it, when he deemed it safe, Sans started eating. They sat in relative silence, but kept stealing glances at their sleeping brother. Of course they would be worried.


	9. Names Make Us Real Monsters

Back in their cell, Wingdings held Sans and Papyrus as they cried. His hands were too damaged to be healed properly, no amount of magic either of the brothers could muster would change anything. So they just sat there and cried. Fearing what the doctor had done, what the doctor could do. 

“I'm sorry you had to see that. I just wanted what was best for you, I wanted to give you a life that you deserve.”

“We know. But we want you to be there too. Please don't put yourself before us. We need you here.”

“Hey, I have an idea to cheer you up. What do you say about having our own names, mine can start with a W, yours could start with a P and yours could start with an S. Do you two like that idea? it could be our secret names we use when the doctor isn't around.” 

“Wowie, I get a name.”

“Yea, that is really cool. Any ideas.” 

“Well, I technically have two letters so I want to try and incorporate them into it, and whenever the doctor is on his computer I see this word that looks how I speak. “Wingdings” I think, do you like it?”

“I love it brother, did you see any of our words? Do we get cool words as our names?”

“Sure, um your words look like “Papyrus” and then S looks like “Sans”” 

“Sans” “Papyrus” the two both say their names respectfully. 

“We love them. Oooh this is great. We have our own names. This is the best day ever.”

~~~~

The lights flickered on, Wingdings held tightly to his brothers. The doctor stepped into the cell.  
“All three of you will be coming to the testing room with me today, I have an experiment I would like to run.”


	10. Question Time

When they became settled in the flame man's house everything seemed weird. They were not used to being nice to. The food was filling, it wasn't long before Sans fell asleep, this is when Wingdings began speaking. “I have a question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Have any more humans fallen? it is hard to keep track since being outside.”

“There are still only three so far, why do you ask?”

“No reason. Just curious.” he said avoiding eye contact 

“Right well, if you don't mind, I'm a little curious myself, would you mind if I ask a question. We could trade, you can ask me anything you like, and I can ask you anything. Does that work for you?”

“Do I have to answer a question I don't want to?”

“No, only tell me if you want me to know.”

“Then I agree to your terms.”

“Ha, ok. What is your favourite colour?”

“Cyan and orange, they are the colours of my brother’s magic.”

“Good answer, now it is your turn.”

“Um, have you ever been to a Hotland?”

“Once or twice, the air there is a bit too stuffy for my liking.” 

“Have you been to the lab?”

“That was two questions, but no, I have not, I have no clearance to be near there. Now for my question, how old are you?

“I don't know, I know I am the oldest and Pap is the youngest, but I don't know our ages.”

“Okay, next question since you got two. Why are you living outside.”Wingdings looks away. “You don't have to answer if you don't want to.” Grillby reminds him

“We ran away.” Wingdings mumbled.

“Okay, thank you, do you want to ask another question?”

“Have you ever seen a human?”

“Yes, I was alive before the war. I fought with them before we got trapped underground.   
Do you know if anyone is looking for you, do you have parents who might be worried about you?”

“What are parents?”

Grillby’s breath hitches “a mom or dad, someone who raised you or cared for you..”

“No, we don't have one of those, no one has ever cared for us.”

“I see.”

“Do you hate humans?”

“No, I didn't even want to fight them in the war, I mainly just tried to protect the people I cared about. What do you think of humans, do they scare you?”

“No, I am scared for them. Their fate down here is worse than death.”

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I don't have any more questions."


	11. If You’ve Fallen, Do You Ever Make A Sound

Dr Eaker took the three boys into the testing room, they clung to each other's hands as they prepared themselves for the worse. Sans and Wingdings were willing to step in so Papyrus would not be hurt, but that was what the doctor was anticipating. 

“2P step forward.” Wingdings places a hand in front of his little brother, he steps forward instead. “3-WD, do you wish to take his place.”

“Yes”

“Very well, come here and hold still.”  
Wingdings did what was asked but Sans sudden gasp left him reeling. For what the doctor put on him was none other than a shock collar. Wingdings saw the button being pressed from the corner of his eye socket before all became completely white. Static began ringing in his ears, he was screaming out. When everything began to clear, he saw the looks on his brothers faces, they were in tears crying. He smiled wanting to tell them it was okay. 

The next step had to do with determination, the substance being injected into his spinal column, Wingdings continued to scream out, begging for mercy. The doctor sighed and asked for papyrus to step forward, “NO” wingdings screamed, “please no.” the doctor smiled happily, able to continue with his plan. The searing pain in Wingdings body was becoming unbearable. His phalanges dug into the linoleum floors, wanting something to ground himself. 

The next few seconds were a blur, heat filled the room, the doctor cursed, the core was malfunctioning again. Wingdings realised that this was his chance. Taking a breath, he calmed the burning determination in his bone, centralising it into one section of his body. His Eye socket burned as magic coursed through his marrow. Dark purple ectoplasm began leaking from his glowing sockets, in one swift movement while the doctor was distracted he summoned the biggest attack he could.

The skull of a horrible beast emerged from the Ether, powerful and destructive. He faced it towards his captive, and fired as the doctor looked on with fear. The ceiling and the walls all began to shake and break apart, the blast tore through everything in his path, the doctor laid on the ground under a pile of ruble. Wingdings turned to his brothers quickly grabbing their hands and began running to the exit. The door to the outside was finally insight a code was needed to unlock the heavy door. Wingdings ripped off his shock collar, burning his bones in the process. He pressed the devices together and the electrical wave from the collar was all it took to get the door to open. Pushing his brothers through the doors he continued running. Never ceasing until he lost sight of the lab. With the cover of darkness they crept through unknown territory, searching for someplace safe to hide.


	12. Adaptation To A New Life

Papyrus becomes well again and is surprised by waking up in a different place. And even more surprised by meeting another monster. 

“Brothers, Brothers! where are you?”

“Papyrus. Thank the stars”   
“Paps you are awake.”

“Where are we Dings? I don't remember falling asleep here.”

“Um, it is where Sans and I would come to steal food. We were seen by the monster who lives here and he spoke to us a couple of times, so I asked him for help. Now we are at his house, he is out right now but-”

“He is a good monster?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“See, I told you that there were good monsters. Not everyone is bad.”

“You are so smart Paps, we should have listened to you.”

The door opened, Grillby walked in carrying a couple of shopping bags.   
“Hello Mr, thank you for taking care of me while I was sick.”

“Oh, Papyrus. It is nice to see you are awake, are you hungry at all, I could make you something.”

“Really. You would do that.”

“Sure, I'll be right back. I just need to put these down.”

~~~~

Wingdings questions whether or not they should leave, he wants to give his brothers a good life, but he can't do that on his own. But he is scared of what happens when Grillby finds out. Will they be sent back? Will he kill them for once being human.

Papyrus loves staying here, he is happy. Sans is on the fence, always slow to trust, but he also wants what is best for papyrus. He also senses no ill intent around Grillby.   
It comes to the day where Grillby asks if they boys would like to stay, reluctantly Wingdings agrees, it is for the best. Grilly does his best to try and provide for them, setting up beds and buying them clothes. Slowly but surely the brothers adjust to this life. 

It is hard at some point, the boys have odd behaviours that they frequent. Making sure they know where papyrus is at all times, getting their little brother to eat first. Grillby didn't think much of it, they care for their youngest, it is only natural. No that odd behaviour is just the tip of the iceberg. What concerns him the most is wingdings, he is such an oddity, his behaviour reminds him of those injured in the war. 

Papyrus has no shame, when he has finished bathing he will run through the house with nothing but a towel on, Sans is a little more considerate but still showers with his brother. Wingdings on the other hand waits until everyone is asleep before he showers. One time Grillby woke up to the noise, he walked in and the poor boy screeched, yelling at him to cover his eyes. Grillby did instantly. The shower turned off and he stood very wrapped up in his towel and put on his gloves, looking completely mortified.

“Sorry about that, I was just wondering what you were doing up this late?”

“I was bathing, it is necessary before bed…”

“Yes but why didn't you do so earlier.”

“Because I didn't want my brothers to see me when I got dressed.” 

That was a bit strange, he didn't like being unclothed in front of his brothers, but surely they have seen each other before. It's not like they have anything to hide...   
Oh but how wrong Grillby was.


	13. Scars To Mend

Wingdings woke up from a bad dream, he wasn't feeling well but forced himself to get out of bed, he needed to check on his brother's. He found Papyrus sitting on the floor of the living room doing a puzzle and Sans was sitting on the couch watching quietly. Sans looked over to Wingdings with a smile, but the smile vanished in an instant.

"Grillby!"

Grillby walks into the room "what's wrong Sans-"   
Taking in the older boy's appearance was something. He looked feverish and was barely standing. Grillby rushed forward catching the boy just as he fainted.

When he woke up, he was back in the room, except he wasn't alone. A stranger was leaning over him. “Oh good to see you are awake.” Panic overtook him, he summoned a shield of bones to protect himself. The commotion brought Sans and Papyrus into the room, “hey Dings, its okay, you are safe.”

Wingdings jumped out of bed, making his way to the brothers, he put himself between the stranger and them. If only it was that easy, he stood there trying to defend his brothers but moving quickly made him lightheaded and ill. Sans was the first to act, turning his soul blue to help him stay upright and tossing the trash bin in his face. The shield of bones dissipated as he began throwing up dark purple ectoplasm. 

Grillby steps in at that moment. “Hey kid, are you doing alright?”

“Who is she?”

“She is a house nurse, her name is Wren. Nurse Wren, boys”

“Why is she here?”

“You are sick, she is here to check you over and make you feel better.”

“Papyrus was sick, why was she not here then?”

“Because Papyrus had a cold, you fainted, so it is different.”

Grillby ushered the brothers out of the room so Wingdings could have his privacy, he was about to leave himself when Wingdings called out. “WAIT”

He politely asked the nurse to leave for a moment, she did so without question.   
“Hey kid what is the matter?”

“I don't see why I need a check up”

“It is to see if your bones are healthy..”

“I already know the answer to that, why do I have to have someone tell me what I already know.”

“It is still good to have someone double check, it best to be sure that you are healthy-”

“But I'm not healthy, that's the thing. I know how bad it is already, I don't need someone to check me over and tell me that I am broken beyond repair”

“What do you mean?”

“All my bones are ugly.” Wingdings began to cry.

“Hey, shh, shh. It will be okay, Wren is here to help you get better, I'm sure it will be okay.”

“Can you stay with me during it, I don't want to be alone.”

“Sure, kid.”

The nurse was called back in and started the examination. She wanted to check his arms and legs first to avoid him being unclothed for as long as possible, but Wingdings rejected the idea, “I’d like to keep my gloves on until the end.” the nurse thought it was a weird request but allowed it. Making sure the boy was as comfortable as possible. 

Next was to check his ribs and spine. Nothing could prepare them for that. Wingding slowly took off his sweater, looking away from himself in pure shame. His ribs were twisted and cracked, he had pins in his spinal column separating the bones, and what appeared to be a scorch mark wrapping around his neck. It was a horrific sight. The nurse did her examination as quickly as possible so the boy could put on his shirt. With that out of the way it was finally time for the gloves. The moment Wingdings took them off he burst into tears, he hated the sight of his mangled hands. They looked to be smashed and burnt and hollow. Grillby walked over and held the boy so tightly, he had never hugged any of the kids but he couldn't stand there any longer, Wingdings needed the biggest hug, and he accepted it willingly. 

Nurse wren finished her examination and said her goodbyes. She prescribed some bath soaks to help with the healing process, but will have to talk to her supervisors to figure out what to do to further help him recover.


	14. Sometimes I Cry

It was a quiet afternoon in Snowdin. Grillby had the day off from work so he spent the day watching the brothers play while he listened to the radio. The music that was playing suddenly cut out, replaced by a news broadcast. A human had fallen into the underground, all residents of snowdin were asked to remain in the safety of their homes. 

Wingdings’ eye lights went out, standing up abruptly and walking towards the radio. He carefully turned the volume up and just stood there. He didn't respond to anyone in the room, no matter how much they tried to gain his attention. He just stood there transfixed on the radio,

Wingdings remains quiet but when the radio broadcasts about the death of the human all calm is lost. “The soul has been delivered to King Asgore, and the body has been delivered to the royal scientist for further study, news to come later at 6”

In an instant Wingdings begins to cry out, startling all those in the room. Grillby and sans are at his side while papyrus is standing back unsure how to help. The eldest boy continues to sob

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. There is another. I can't protect them.”

“Kid talk to me”

“The human, the human- “

“What about the human”

“He has them, he has them, 4 has been created, he is going to break their body like he broke ours. I'm sorry”

“What do you mean 4 has been created, Dings, you said he couldn't make more.” sans cuts in, leaving Grillby confused. 

“I'm sorry I'm sorry.”

“3-W tell me, now” 

The next few moments for the boy were a blur, but for everyone else it was quite clear to see. Wingdings screamed at the top of his lungs as a blaster formed, magic whirled to life in the beast maw and ectoplasm began leaking from his eye sockets, grillby quickly dodged the beam, his war training snapping into focus. Except he wasn't on the battlefield and one of his walls now has a new hole in it. Wing dings continued to cry, Sans and Papyrus at his side, calming him down, grounding him to the present. “We are not there, he can't hurt us. It's okay.” Grillby’s soul ached, these kids had been hurt, he remembered seeing Wingdings’ injuries and suddenly it clicked. They were abused. The child right in front of him just had an attack. 

Grillby approached them slowly, when he deemed it safe he picked up all three and gave them a hug. Wingdings immediately latched on, crying into his shirt. “Shh, shh, I will protect you from now on. You don't have to be strong anymore.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

Sans and Papyrus let go of the hug but Wingdings remained attached. Grillby casually carried the boy over to the couch and sat him down on his lap. The other two boys joined him, sitting on the opposite couch. “Dings can you tell us what is going on?”

“Shh Sans, he still needs to calm down.”

“N-no it's fine.” Wingdings steadied his breathing before he continued. “I don't know where to start.”

“I would like you to start at there is now 4, but that might be confusing for Grillby, so perhaps at the beginning.”

Actually I have a question. Sans called you something that was not your name?

“Yeah, that is close enough to the beginning I can start there.” Wingdings looked up at Grillby before turning to his brothers. “Wingdings, Sans and Papyrus were the names we came up with but not what was originally assigned. I am 3-WD, Sans is 1-S, and Papyrus is 2-P. We were created by the royal scientist using the bodies of the humans who fell down here.”


	15. Put Down That Hammer

“We were created by the Royal Scientist using the bodies of the humans who fell down here. We were created to become weapons against the humans when the barrier broke. He tested our skills, trained us to fight until we collapsed, and injected us with a human trait to become perfect killing machines, except we have one flaw, free will. None of use wanted to fight, so the doctor would threaten us, break us until we did. My bones are twisted and cracked because of what that man did, I couldn't let him hurt my brothers.” Wingdings wipes the tears from his eyes. “And now another human has fallen into that man’s clutches, they are going to receive the same amount of abuse we did. There is nothing I can do to save them.”

“There is something we can do, give me a moment I will be right back.”

Grillby got up and left the room, grabbing his phone he dialed an old friend of his. “Gerson, I need you to come to my house, bring the Dogi. No keep it off the records, don't want the wrong people finding out.”

“What did you do?” 

“I called a friend that can help.”

~~~~

Dogi showed up first, the kids sat together waiting on whoever else Grillby called.  
The door swings open and an old turtle monster walks in. Both Wingdings and Sans gasp.

“You were the one who would leave out the crabapples.”

“Wha ha ha, that was me. Now general, what did you call us here for?”

“General?” 

“It is a very serious situation, please leave your hammer by the door, I don't want you breaking any of my stuff.”

“That serious huh, well alrighty. Go for it.”

Grillby and Wingdings explain the situation together, Gerson is very unhappy. The dogs sit there snapping their teeth.

“That is quite the claim you got there kid.” 

“Gerson, you trust me right.” 

“Course I do sparks, it's just this is a big thing to accuse someone over, I don't want to be too hasty without any proof.” 

“My broken bones speak for themselves.” The kid casually takes off his gloves. “Do you believe I could have done this on my own? “

“I can now see why I had to put down my hammer, is that the worst of it?”

“No it is not. It gets a whole lot worse.” Grillby spoke in, “Wren is still trying to figure out how to heal him. It is nothing like we have seen before, even from the war.” 

“This is bad.” 

“I know that's why I am only telling you.”

“We will deal with this general. I swear to Asgore that this will be my top priority.” 

“Thank you my friend.” 

Thank me by keeping these kids safe.

“Yes commander.” 

“Right, Dogi with me.”


	16. A Conversation To Be Had

Word eventually got to the king. It was kinda hard for Gerson to start an investigation without the king’s knowledge, but with how Asgore was in these situations, he would not sit by. 

“Asgore have a seat, we have much to discuss” 

“You're saying the bodies I allowed my royal scientist to study, made skeleton kids out of them and turned them into weapons.”

“To fight in the war you declared.” 

“I see. And do you consider yourself to be weapons?”

“If you or anyone for that matter threatens to harm Papyrus, my brother and I will not hesitate to take a life.” 

“What happens if you or your other brother gets harmed?”

“We can defend ourselves with ease, you should not underestimate us. No one can hit us, we are too well trained for that.” 

“I see. And you Grillby, you seem to be willing to care for these children, is this a permanent arrangement.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Wingdings questioned defensively. 

“Legally speaking of course, would you consider yourself their guardian?” 

“Yes, I would say so.” 

“Very well I will have the necessary paperwork organised.” 

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“You three are underage, so from a monster's standpoint you need a carer or guardian to look after you.” 

“Oh, you asked that the first night if we had one, so you are signing up to be our dad or something”  
“Or something, I will remain your guardian until you turn 18, I will sign forms and enrol you in school, things like that.” 

“Oh, okay.” Wingdings look slightly discouraged by that. He has never had a dad before but after hearing about them…. 

“So now that this has been arranged, all is left to do is to find the 4th child and my royal scientist. Gerson is currently working on the case but is having difficulty finding any traces, do you three remember anything that might help.”

“Well, the lab is located in a Hotland.”

“And it is underground, I remember running up so many stairs-” 

“Oh brother shush, it was only 186 steps, it is nothing to complain about.”

“You counted the stairs?”

“Counting helps me calm down..” Papyrus said as if it was a fact.


	17. Meanwhile in a Lab Somewhere

4E is strong, resilient, fearless and determined. He has handled a higher dose of determination than any of the brothers. His bones are melting and reforming to become stronger. He is getting harder to break, when his ulna broke last he didn't even flinch, like he was numb to it. 

Test after test, 4E has managed to excel past any expectations. Any obstacle is obliterated by skill alone. 

All training was paused by the intercom turning on. “Dr Eacker, sir, there is someone here to see you.”

He pressed the button to respond. “Tell them I am busy.”

“Um, sir it is Gerson, Captain of the Royal Guard, he won't leave until he speaks with you.”

“Very well then, I will be out shortly.” Dr Eacker listened to the intercom click off, “4E, back to your cell, we will continue training later.” 4E nodded and left the room. 

Dr Eacker straightened his lab coat and proceeded to walk towards the door, exiting the lab. He took the elevator up to the main floor where the old turtle was waiting for him. 

“Gerson, what can I do for you? It is not everyday I am visited by the royal guard, the captain no less so it must be important for you to come all the way here.”

“I am here to look for something, I do not know where it is but I need to check every floor.”

“And what is it you are looking for?”

“That is confidential, shall we begin.” 

The doctor took him on a tour around the whole lab, starting with the main floor. They progressed onto the second floor where all the lab work had to be done, continuing to the gardens and the storage. Gerson looked in every cupboard and every door they came across. The floors continued downwards, and the old turtle kept count. They finished on the seventh floor of the lab, the cold room. The rooms were filled with Bio-pharmaceutical products, various chemicals and flora. Not what he was looking for but Gerson had to admit it was pretty fascinating to see how the lab functioned. 

“Is this the last floor?” the turtle questioned.

“Yes it is, did you find what you were looking for.”  
“No, I have not. It is strange that you say that we are on the bottom floor, because my sources say that there is an eighth floor, and I have yet to see your office..” 

“My office is located on the first floor, we walked past it while up there.”

“Then what were you doing before I arrived, the intern said you were probably in your office, but you took the elevator.”

“I was in the garden, observing the changes to the plants I have been studying. It is very interesting, if you would like I'd be happy to go over my notes, I am studying the varying types of soil, slightly changing the contents, the amount of water, access to light, PH levels, it will be a remarkable way to spend your afternoon.”

“No thanks, doc. I think staring at dirt would be as interesting as watching paint dry, I guess I will leave you to it.”

“Very well, you have a good day captain, best of luck in your search.”


End file.
